


Puppy

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Children, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, ah--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt





	Puppy

Edward was a bit ignorant, but Leslie could hold him. After all, when they first met, he found him an adorable tall man with a bad habit of riddles. And a knowledge for everything.  
  
She was proud when he found someone to love, and then gradually felt sadden that he couldn't keep up with everything. And then she fell in love with Gordon, and her child died. Everything moved too fast, and she left and came back. And then saw Edward all over again. And that old feeling broke through her heart.  
  
The puppy dog in him was cute beyond anything, and the need to get his mind back after being frozen bugged her a bit, but she could work with it. She knew the man didn't loose his smarts, he's just been out of practice.  Besides being frozen to a point of death can do things to the body that are reversible.   
  
It just takes time.  
  
However, her love for Edward was always there, and at the moment, she can't stop thinking about kissing him. He's busy, doing whatever it is that he does, and she's technically supposed to be taking care of a patient. Which she is, just a bit preoccupied with the thought.  
  
She closes up shop, after the last patient, and makes it back to were Edward helps her. She sits on the desk beside him, and ushers Butch from the room a bit to kindly, but he does so anyways. "Do you need anything Leslie?" He speaks in a hurried tone, wanting to get things done with a satisfaction. Leslie doesn't know if she wants anything. But a kiss.  
  
She sighs. This could either kill Edward, or forever change their relationship. She sighed, placing her hand on Edward's and he stops writing to look at her in curiousity. She leans in and kiss him. Edward pauses, stunned, but is immediately back on track, grabbing Leslie's face.  
  
They deepen the kiss, her tongue sliding past his lips. It shouldn't feel as good as it was, but, she couldn't help herself.  
  
She pulls away, her lipstick smeared a bit on his lips. He clears his throat, flushing in realization. She doesn't apologize and he doesn't want her to. It was amazing. Maybe again some other time.


End file.
